A Letter and A Fever
by me ga mawaru
Summary: "Dearest, Mama, I got fever since last night. The high temperature made me shiver along the night. I was hoping that he was here with me last night of all times, but he's not. Well, I cannot blame him though… but really, I hope he was here…" ONESHOT


_Dearest, Mama,_

_How are you, Mama? It's been a while since I wrote my last letter to you. I hope that you and Dad are doing fine in heaven. I miss you two so much…_

_I have good news for you, Mama, we got back our guild's original building. Everyone is so happy. Jobs are coming over and over. We are all exhausted but we're also excited._

_Unfortunately, Mama, I got fever since last night. The high temperature made me shiver along the night. I was hoping that he was here with me last night, but he's not. Well, I cannot blame him though… but really, I hope he was here…_

_This morning, the fever is still here but it is not as bad as before, that is why I get the chance to write this down. I hope I can ask Wendy to heal me but I don't think I will be able to walk alone to the guild. And here I am, Mama, hoping that he is here with me, right now…_

_But, it's alright, Mama, I know that somehow he will come. He will come and find me. He will know what to do. Well, though I hope that he will not blast me with his fire like he did to me before, at least his presence will calm me down._

_He always finds me. No matter how far and how hidden I am, he will always find his way to me. This time too, I believe he will find me._

_I just have to trust him like I always do, since the day I took his hand to join Fairy Tail…_

_._

Lucy is about to sign the letter when suddenly a painful pang like thousands rocks hits her head. She closes her eyes, trying to stand and reach the bed, but she stumbles down to the floor.

Just a millisecond before someone opens her window.

"LUCY!" the pink-head and his exceed jumps to her side. By the time Natsu touches her shoulder, he knows Lucy is burning up. "Happy!"

"Aye Sir?"

"Get Wendy here! Max speed!"

"AYE!" Happy flies past the opened window as Natsu lifts Lucy's burning body on to the bed, realizing that she is sweating profusely.

"Gwaahh! What should I do? What should I do?" even on his ratio of intelligence, Natsu knows that Lucy is not in her normal temperature and it must be lowered soon. "But how?"

Pacing back and forth, Natsu finally gets and idea, "Drugs! There has to be some fever-relieving drugs!" Natsu runs to rummage every corner of cupboard and he manages to get a glass bottled liquid drug. "Er… how should I give this to her?"

He scratches his hair for a second, "A spoon!" Natsu runs to Lucy's kitchen and quickly becomes confused. What kind of spoon he will need? There are some very little spoons, also some spoons at average size usable when eating, also some bigger spoons with variety of models. "This one seems to match Lucy's size of mouth, since she uses this to eat,"

With that decision, he runs back to the bed, pours the liquid on the spoon and gently lifts Lucy's head before carefully pouring the liquid into Lucy's mouth. "Swallow it, Luce! Swallow it!" he sees Lucy's eyes begins to twitch as the girl finally swallow the liquid and Natsu heaves out a heavy breath.

Natsu put her head back on the bed and is about to pull her blanket up when he hears her writhe "…Natsu…"

He doesn't spend another millisecond to meet her half-lidded eyes, "Yeah, Luce? I'm here," he watches as she smiles weakly and closes her eyes, "Thanks…"

Natsu grins widely, "No prob, Luce!" he watches as the girl smiles, but sweating profusely. Somehow he knows that he has to do something with that. He tries to think as he touches Lucy's forehead, finding it still as burning as ever. Natsu starts to get furious. Lucy is not a fire mage! She will never withstands such a high temp so long!

Suddenly an idea pops out, "Sweat is water, right? Then towel!" he runs to the bathroom and grabs some little towels. He quickly runs back to the bed and starts wiping her sweat. He runs back to the bathroom, uses the sink to wash the towel and runs back to Lucy.

Only when he put the towel on Lucy's forehead, he realizes that he has not dried it off. Natsu is about to apologize when Lucy mumbles, "It feels… good…"

The fire mage blinks, "Really, Luce?"

"Natsuuu! I bring Wendy with me!" suddenly Happy comes with a shrieking bluenette on his paws flying through the window. A sighing white exceed follows behind.

"C-C-Can't we enter from the door?" Wendy stutters. Happy shakes his paw, "Nah, Natsu and I are always doing this,"

"Anyway Wendy, Lucy needs your help! Please heal her!" Natsu interjects them, pulling the younger dragon slayer. Wendy takes three seconds to examines the celestial mage and then casts her healing magic upon Lucy. After a minute, Wendy stops the magic and smiles.

"How is it, Wendy?" Charle floats above her.

"She should be fine now, I guess she got a good therapy before, hasn't she?" Wendy turns to Natsu who looks surprised, "W-Well I just got her a medicine and that's all,"

Wendy smiles and turns back to the celestial mage, "Anyway, Natsu-san, I think I have to change Lucy-san's clothes because it's all soaked in sweat,"

"Okay,"

.

Two hours later, Natsu is washing the towel in sink, then entering the bedroom to put it back on Lucy's forehead, exactly how Wendy has instructed him to do. He smiles in relief when he sees his favorite celestial mage is sleeping soundly. Happy decided to fly Wendy back to the guild after exiting the house from the door.

Natsu stretches his arm when suddenly he sees something on Lucy's personal table. He curiously peeks at them and finds out that it is another letter Lucy wrote for her mother. He knows he has to stop reading but he cannot stop himself. Before he knows it, he already has the letter on his hand, reading carefully.

_I got fever since last night._

"I knew it! That's why I got the urge of coming here since last night!" Natsu furiously scratches his head.

_He will come and find me._

"Who will come and find Lucy?" he asks to no one in particular. He decided to look for more clues.

_—though I hope that he will not blast me with his fire like he did to me before._

Fire?

_I just have to trust him like I always do, since the day I took his hand to join Fairy Tail…_

"His hand? Join Fairy Tail? Oh..." Then it clicked in his mind. She was waiting for him since last night. She…

"Lucy… I'm sorry… I should have been here earlier…"

The said girl is sleeping.

"But, yeah… I found you, a bit late though,"

The said girl is sleeping.

"I will never late again after this, Luce. I can promise you that,"

.

The sun is about to set when Lucy's window is creaked open. "Natsuuu… I come to check on Lucy!" Happy floats inside and sees one of the most heartwarming scene in front of him. Lucy, sleeping on her bed, curling to her side, facing her partner, the usual-loud destroyer who is sleeping with his arms rests on the bed. Even Happy is astonished for seeing that. He floats and put his paw on Lucy's forehead and realizes that the fever has gone. Happy takes the forgotten towel to the sink.

"You really lllliiiiike each other," Happy giggles as he settles near Lucy's head, encircles his body with tail and silently falls asleep.

.

* * *

**a.n.** It's been a while since I posted a story and honestly I have suffered from very high fever for some days before I got the idea of this story. I still in my recovery state when I write this down. I am sorry if it's not good enough for you but I hope it can make you smile a bit :)


End file.
